This invention relates to cuckoo clocks, particularly to improvement in behavior of birds of the cuckoo clocks.
In conventional cuckoo clocks, when the clock tolls a time, the head and face of a bird appears in an aperture provided in a cover plate of the housing of the clock, with the major portion of the body of the bird being positioned hidden inside the casing of the clock. It has been proposed that in order to give a more vivid impression to a viewer, a bird fully comes out of the housing of a cuckoo clock when the clock tolls a time (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,249, Masuyama, Nov. 11, 1975). However, there is an increasing demand of a cuckoo clock to provide greater reality to the cuckoo clock as well as providing a greater attractive quality to the clock itself.